The secret she hid
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: What if Maya's secret in Girl Meets Texas wasn't that she liked Lucas, but Riley. The idea for this story came from the previews of the episodes. This is a "How it could have went" story. This is my first RIAYA! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is a new story I thought of. What it Maya's secret wasn't that she liked Lucas. The idea for this story came to me when I was watching the previews for Girl Meets Texas. So the first part is some scenes from the show, just modified. This story took over my life for the past 2 days. I'm serious. I could not think of anything else since I started it.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

(In Texas)

(No One's PoV)

"Do you want me to buy you ice cream, Farkle?" Riley asked Farkle as an excuse to leave Maya and Lucas alone.

"What?"

Come on Farkle!

"Do you want me to buy you ice cream?"

"Oh. Are you sure?" Farkle said, finally catching on.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Let's go."

"Riles, where are you going?" Maya asked panicking.

"You need to feel whatever you feel, Maya. It's you and me forever. There is nothing that you could ever do to change that."

God how I want to kiss you right now. Then we'd see how long forever really is. Maya thought looking at Riley's lips. Maya bit her lip.

Riley walked over to Lucas and sat down next to him. "Maya likes you."

"Riley!" Maya screamed.

I don't like him!

"She's been hiding it all this time. That's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo."

"What are you doing?" Maya asked obviously upset.

"I saw you, Maya. I saw how much you cared. It's why she makes fun of you, I think."

"Riley, what are we?" Lucas asked turning towards her.

"I told you what we are." She said.

"What if that's not what I think we are?"

"Well, then... you better start thinking of us like that."

"Riley, I-"

"Lucas, we will always be there for each other." Riley turned back to Maya. "You stepped back. I know that you stepped back."

And with that, Riley and Farkle left.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked after a few moments.

"I don't know." Maya answered.

"I'm her brother now?"

"Apparently."

Which is fine with me. I mean, I like you Huckleberry. But Riley shouldn't be with you.

"You like me?"

"No."

No. Not you.

"Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?"

Because I didn't want to see Riley upset.

"Because... I didn't want you to win and get all conceited." Maya answered as a cover.

"I don't think that's it."

"I don't think that's it." Maya mimicked in her fake Lucas voice.

"I don't talk like that. I just don't. Why do you see me like that?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I don't see you like that. Can we just look at this fire, please?" Maya asked frustrated.

"Yes." Lucas said but he couldn't turn back to the fire.

What is she hiding? Lucas wondered.

"Stop... Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop.

It's been bad enough I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time."

"What secret?"

That I am in love with her.

"You guys are so much alike. I thought you were just like brother and sister." Maya covered.

"Why?"

"You're at your best when you're just talking to each other. Looking out for each other. That's what I believed, but I kept it a secret. And now that secret's out, I don't have to carry it around with me anymore. I just don't want to have any more secrets from her." Maya said truthfully, on the verge of tears.

Also because I didn't want to see you as a couple.

"So you don't make fun of me because you like me?" Lucas asked still confused.

"I'm just gonna watch this fire."

"No Maya don't do that," Lucas said as he got up and made his way over to her. Maya looked at him confused. "Don't keep things locked up inside."

I have to. I can't let anyone know the truth.

"I have nothing to say." Maya said in a small voice.

Lucas sat down beside her and put his hand on hers, but her heart didn't speed up. Lucas noticed this and he also noticed how sad her eyes were. They were not the eyes of someone who was sitting with her crush; they were the eyes of someone who wanted to be with someone but knew they never could be together. Lucas removed his hand.

"Just answer one question for me: why do you make fun of me?"

"I make fun of you," Maya started. She looked down at her hands. Lucas waited. "Because I think of you as a brother too."

They sat there for a few moments, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Thinking of you and Riley as brother and sister wasn't my secret."

Lucas looked at Maya, confused.

"What?"

Maya took a deep breath.

"The secret I was keeping from Riley wasn't that I thought you and Riley were like brother and sister… Or that I have a crush on you, cause I don't."

"Then what was your secret?"

I want to tell you. I have to tell someone.

"I do have a crush, on… someone else." Lucas waited for her to continue but she didn't.

The fire popped in the silence.

"Well, if you like someone else, shouldn't you tell them."

Maya shook her head.

No. Not Riley. I don't know what she would do… What she would say to me.

"No, not this person. We're friends and I don't want to mess that up. I love the person and their family and they love back and if I told this person how I feel and they don't feel the same, I just…" Maya took a deep breath and looked Lucas in the eye. "I just don't want to loose them. I don't think I'm… I know I'm not strong enough to survive alone."

I think I understand now. Lucas thought.

"If you really love her, then you should tell Riley. Put your heart out there, Riley just might surprise you." He put his hand on Maya's hand. "And either way, you will never be alone."

Maya turned back to the fire and moved her hand.

"I can't." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Lucas heard this.

"Why not?"

Because Riley isn't into girls. She's into guys.

Maya refused to look at him. She refused to let him see how exposed she felt right now.

"Maya, why can't you tell Riley?"

Maya jumped up holding the tears back.

"Because it's wrong!" She said angrily, not looking at him. "I shouldn't be in love with Riley Matthews. She's a girl and I'm a girl and girls shouldn't like each other that way… right…?"

Lucas stood up and pulled Maya into a hug. She held in the tears that threatened to escape. She didn't want Lucas to see her cry.

"Who told you that?" Lucas asked as he helped Maya sit down.

"My dad… before he left us. I told him that I liked Riley when we were in the fourth grade. And he told me that girls were not suppose to like other girls. That it was disgusting. That no daughter of his was going to be a… someone like that."

Lucas could not believe that a father would say something like that to his own daughter, let alone when she was eleven.

"I don't know what to say, Maya," Lucas said. "But forget him, he is a jerk. For not seeing how amazing and special you are."

Maya smiled.

"Thanks Huckleberry."

Lucas smiled.

It's true Maya. You have no idea. You let your best friend, that you're in love with, think you were in love with a guy just to keep her as a friend.

"I'm serious though. You should tell Riley." He said.

Maya sighed.

"I know. But how?*

(On the train)

"Riley, I have to tell you something." Maya said.

"I don't want to know." Riley said, walking away.

(In New York)

(Riley's PoV)

"Riley, something happened." Maya said walking behind me as I walked up to my locker.

I'm glad you had a good time with Lucas.

"Maya, I don't need to know. I know a lot of things are going to happen. You know what else I know? I liked the new boy and you stepped back for me. And then I saw how scared you were for him."

"Riley, this has nothing to do with Lucas." Maya said.

"You need to feel what you feel. How could I keep you from that. Whatever happens, happens."

I turned to go to class, only to see Lucas standing right behind me. I smiled.

"My brother." I went to punch his arm but he caught my hand.

"Hey." Lucas smiled. "Hi Riley, um, I wanted to thank you again for believing in me and giving me the confidence that I would be ok."

Man, this is going to be really hard. Pretending I don't like him. I have to remember, it's for Maya. So Maya's happy.

I smiled.

"I will always believe in you. And I will always be here."

"Thank you Riley." Lucas said.

He looked at Maya.

"Hey." Lucas said to her.

"Hi."

Lucas looked back at me.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

Play it cool.

"Hi."

"Wow." Lucas said as he turned and walked into dad's class. Just then Charlie Gardner walked up to me.

"Hey Riley."

"Hi Charlie." I said.

Maya!

"Charlie Gardner." Maya said in her old-timey accent. I turned my head towards Maya.

I smiled to myself.

"Stop it."

"Cheese souffle!"

Oh boy….

I turned towards Maya.

"Maya, we just got back. What could he possibly know? Who could have possibly said anything?" i asked.

We turned around to see Zay sitting right behind us.

"He made me." Zay said.

"How did he make you?" I asked.

"I was like, 'you wanna hear a great Riley story?'... He said, 'yes.'"

Maya and I turned back to Charlie.

"I heard you and Lucas are just gonna be friends." Charlie said.

"Yeah, actually, what we're doing is-" I started.

"I heard you're free." Charlie asked." Are you free?"

Oh boy… Really, really hard.

(Skip to Cory's class)

(Maya's PoV)

"The hoover dam," Mr. Matthews said, "on the arizona/nevada border holds back ten trillion gallons of confused 14-year-old feelings that look to smack down the concrete structure of your life and my life, and it can't take it and I don't want it, so everybody sit here and nobody move! Because as strong as the structural integrity of the hoover dam might be, just one little, tiny drop of water that makes its way through this barrier will chip away at the structural integrity of our lives as we know them, and the immediate result is the end of my personal happiness! So, your assignment is to hold everything back until I die and not let anything through!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Riley opening a note that was passed to her.

Who's passing her notes?

"Riley, what's that?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Nothing." Riley said as she folded the paper and tucked it away.

I know you better than that, Honey. It's something.

"Riley, did something get through?"

I need to tell her now.

"Riley, I need to talk to you about what me and Lucas talked about."

Riley turned around towards Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you."

Why did she do that? I can't believe she did that. I was going to tell her the truth… but then she went and did that. Why would she do that?

Without even thinking about it, I grabbed my bag, got up and left.

* * *

 **Favorite/follow/review**

 **Peace!**

 **Cassie-the-Librarian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2.**

 **I do not own GMW or Untouchable- Taylor Swift.**

* * *

(No One's PoV)

When Maya ran out of the classroom, Lucas knew he had to do something.

"Uh, what's wrong with Maya?" Cory asked.

"I don't know." Riley said.

What did Maya want to tell me? Is she upset with me?

Lucas raised his hand.

"Lucas? Do you know what's wrong with Maya?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you like to share?"

Yes. Maya is in love with Riley, sir.

"Not at the moment sir. Can I go and talk to her?"

Cory looked at the boy and sighed.

"Go ahead."

Lucas grabbed his bag and left the room.

(Lucas' PoV)

I left the classroom hoping to catch Maya before she left the school. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. So I followed her to the subway, but she disappeared in the crowd. I don't know what to do now. I looked around the subway for around twenty minutes.

If only Maya had told Riley the truth, Maya would not have run away from school and Riley wouldn't be going out with Charlie Gardner.

Not that I don't like Charlie, I do, he's a good guy. But, I still don't know about my feelings for Riley… or Maya. I don't know… I'm very confused. I mean, brother and sister? What does that even mean?! I walked to Maya's house next. I was about to knock on the door, when it opened. Ms. Hart walked out with her purse.

"Hello Ms. Hart. Is Maya home?"

She looked at me like she was deciding whether or not to tell me.

She knows.

"She's inside." She said with a smile. She walked past me, leaving the door open.

"Thank you ma'am." I said and walked in, closing the door behind me.

(Maya's PoV)

After I lost Lucas on the subway, I walked through Central Park to get to my house. It was a short cut I found a while ago. I like just walking around there. Seeing all the people. Laughing, playing… being with the people they love. I was going to just go straight home from there. I didn't think I was going to stop and sit against a tree far away from everyone… I didn't think I was going to cry. But I did. I cried for her, and for me, and for everything I wished we could have been. But when she told Charlie that she would go out with him, that's when I realised. We could never be together. She likes boys. And I like her…

After a little while, I walked home. When I got there I got in the shower and cried more. I think that was the most I had ever cried before. I never realised before that I cared for Riley that much. But I do…

"Baby girl, is that you?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly.

"Ya mom, it's me."

"I thought you were going over to the Matthews house?" mom called from the other room.

Make up some excuse. Quick!

"No... I thought I would come home and take a shower and do my homework first." I said as I got dressed.

"Well that's good of you. I just wanted to come home on my lunch break."

I walked out of the bathroom with my hair wet and my eyes red and puffy. Mom turned to look at me and looked shocked.

"Maya," she said as she ran over to me. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

I have to tell her.

"Mom, I think something's wrong with me." I said just staring at her. I don't know how she's going to react. She looked at me concerned. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with my best friend… I'm in love with Riley Matthews." I said as I started to cry for the third time that day. Mom pulled me into a hug and I did not want to let go.

"Oh, baby girl. There's nothing wrong with you." She led me to the couch. "Have you told her?"

Not being able to talk at that moment, I just shook my head. Mom sat back and put a hand on my shoulders. She smiled as she wiped away my tears.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose her." I told her. Mom pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and smiled.

Wait. She's not mad?

"You won't lose her, Maya. Put your heart out there. People will surprise you. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down at my hands.

"I don't know but I did tell someone when I first realized it… I told dad, before he left."

Mom put her arm around me.

"Forget whatever he told you, Maya."

"I know. I am… I'm trying… I also told Lucas."

Mom kissed the top of my head. She glanced at the clock. "I have to go now, baby girl. But when I get back we'll talk, ok?"

I nodded my head as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Please, don't tell anyone."

Mom turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"I'll tell them, all of them. I promise. I just… I just need some time." I said.

"Take your time, Maya. Don't rush in until you are absolutely sure. And don't apologize to me, baby girl. It's your feelings. You can feel however you want." She said with a smile and then left.

I walked to my room and grab my guitar. I sat on my bed and started strumming.

"Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm

I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why

I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you

Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun

And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night

When I'm in this dream

It's like a million little stars

Spelling out your name

You gotta come on, come on

Say that we'll be together

Come on, come on

Little taste of Heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day

I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway

But you're untouchable

Burning brighter than the sun

Now that you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night

When I'm in this dream

It's like a million little stars

Spelling out your name

You gotta come on, come on

Say that we'll be together

Come on, come on

Oh, In the middle of the night

Waking from this dream

I wanna feel you by my side

Standing next to me

You gotta come on, come on

Say that we'll be together

Come on, come on

Little taste of Heaven

Oh, oh I'm caught up in you

Oh, oh, oh

Untouchable burning brighter than the sun

And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night

When I'm in this dream

It's like a million little stars

Spelling out your name

You gotta come on, come on

Say that we'll be together

Come on, come on, oh oh

Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night

Waking from this dream

I wanna feel you by my side

Standing next to me

You gotta come on, come on

Say that we'll be together

Come on, come on

Little taste of Heaven

Like a million little stars, spelling out your name

Spelling out your name"

I stopped strumming. Then I heard something at my door. I looked over and I saw Lucas.

"That was nice Maya." He said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know why I ran away from class."

"I do," he said. "Because the girl that you like wouldn't talk to you then said yes to going out with Charlie Gardner."

Spot on. Maya thought.

We were quiet for a moment.

"I realized something when she said yes to Charlie."

"What?" He asked.

"The reason we could never be together..."

Lucas waited. I stood up and walked to my window.

"She likes boys, Lucas. And... I'm not one. She went out with you and now she's going out with Charlie Gardner. And you're both boys."

"What about Josh? He's a boy and you liked him."

I turned back towards Lucas.

"Yeah. He's kind of cute… but he's not Riley. I thought, if I can't have her, I could have someone related to her, at least. But he only sees the age difference and that's it."

Lucas smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I just realized you said Charlie Gardner in your actual voice, and not that old-timey voice thing."

I sat back down on my bed.

"I only do that when Riley's around."

"Why?"

I looked at him.

"I don't know… Because it makes her laugh and smile and her laugh is the best sound in the world and her smile could light up New York… I love her laugh and smile… almost as much as I love her.."

And God knows how much I love her. Tell him like a hundred times a day.

Lucas smiled causing me to smile.

"You know," Lucas said after a moment. "It's open mic-night at the bakery."

I stopped smiling.

"Yeah, because I want to sing about my love for Riley in her parents' bakery!"

Lucas stood up.

"Just think about it," he said, "It starts at 6:30," then he left.

I sat in my room for an hour thinking about it. Then I grabbed my guitar and started strumming.

* * *

 **Untouchable belongs to Taylor Swift.**

 **Favorite/follow/review**

 **Peace!**

 **Cassie-the-Librarian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 3. In this chapter I added a song, but I changed some words.**

 **I do not own GMW or You Belong with Me-Taylor Swift**

* * *

(At Topanga's Bakery)

(No One's PoV)

The bakery was packed. Farkle and Zay was sitting in two of the chairs . Riley was sitting up at the counter with Charlie Gardner.

"Hey, has anyone seen Maya?" Lucas asked.

"No. Did you talk to her?" Farkle said.

"I did but that was like two, three hours ago."

I hope she at least comes.

Topanga stepped up to the mic. Everyone clapped.

"Thank you everyone. And welcome to the first annual open-mic night here at Topanga's." She said.

Everyone clapped again.

"Well let's get this night going." Topanga said. She turned and walked off the stage as someone came on and started to play. Just then Maya walked in carrying her guitar.

There she is. Lucas thought.

He turned around to Katy.

I should tell her.

"Ma'am, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure Lucas," Katy said putting her towel down. She followed him into the kitchen.

"I know you know about Maya, and her feelings towards Riley." She said when she closed the door.

"I do. And that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Maya is going to sing tonight. She just got here. And I think that Maya is going to tell everyone. I just wanted to let you know" Lucas said.

Katy took a deep breath.

"I told her not to rush, to take her time. I guess she has. It's her feelings and if that's what she wants to do and how she wants to do it, then I will support her no matter the outcome."

Lucas smiled and walked out with Katy right behind him. They walked up to Maya.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hey." She said.

"You sure you want to do it here."

"Do what?" Maya ask.

"Tell Riley that you like her."

Oh God, no. She thought.

Maya looked from Lucas to her mom, then back to Lucas

"All I'm going to do is sing a song. I'm not going to tell Riley that I like her. I'm going to tell everyone that I like girls, but I'm not going to tell them what girl. It's not worth losing her."

Katy smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

"No matter what happens, I love you for you. Always remember that."

"Thanks mom."

The girl on the stage finished.

"Well here I go." Maya said.

"Good luck Maya."

"Break a leg baby girl."

Here we go. Maya thought.

Maya walked up on stage and sat on the stool. Everyone clapped. She saw Cory and Topanga standing in the back. Lucas and her mom were to her left. Farkle and Zay were up front. And Riley was sitting with Charlie Gardner sitting at the counter.

"There's um…" She took a deep breath. "There's a secret, that I have been hiding from everyone, including the people that I care about the most." She glanced over to Riley, who was looking at Charlie. "I think this song will explain. The song is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, but I changed some of the words for me." Maya started strumming.

"She's on the phone with her boyfriend

He's upset, he's going off about something that she said

'Cause he doesn't get her humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like.

And he'll never know her story like I do.

But he wears t-shirts

I wear short skirt

He's team captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when she'll wake up and find

That what she's looking for has been here the whole time.

If she could see

That I'm the one

Who understands her.

Been here all along.

So, why can't she see

She belongs with me,

She belongs with me.

Walk in the streets with her in her worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And she's got a smile

That could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in a while

Since he brought her down.

She says she's fine I know her better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a guy like that?

He wear sneakers

I wears high heels

He's team captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when she wakes up and find

That what she's looking for has been here the whole time.

If she could see

That I'm the one

Who understands her,

Been here all along.

So, why can't she see

She belongs with me.

Standing by and waiting at her backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

She belong with me,

She belong with me.

(guitar)

Oh, I remember her coming to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes her laugh

When she knows she's 'bout to cry.

I know her favorite songs,

And she tell me about her dreams.

Think I know where she belongs,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see

You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me"

Everyone in the bakery stood up and clapped. Maya's face was red. She gave a small smile and walked off the stage. She hugged her mom.

"That was really good, baby girl."

"Thanks mom."

"That was great, Maya."Lucas said. Maya smiled at him. Cory and Topanga made their way over. Topanga hugged Maya.

"You were great, Maya."Cory said.

"You... understood the song…?"Maya asked, afraid that they would be angry.

"Yes, we did. I think everyone got it." Topanga said.

"And you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Maya. We don't care if you like girls. Why would we be mad?" Cory

asked.

Maya hesitated.

"Because of who the song's about."

"Who's the song about?" Topanga said.

Maya hesitated again.

I wish I could tell you.

"Hey Maya, you were really good!" Riley said walking up holding Charlie's hand. Maya smiled, then looked down at her hands. Riley turned to her mom. "We're leaving."

"Ok, sweetie."

"Bye guys." Riley said to everyone after giving her mom and dad a kiss on the cheek.

Riley and Charlie walked out of the bakery. Topanga turned back to Maya.

"Now, what lucky girl is that song about?"

Maya turned back towards the door where Riley just left and watched them go up the stairs.

Her. The song is for her. I am in love with your daughter! Maya screamed in her head.

"It doesn't matter. She's taken." Maya said as she walked back to the counter and sat down. Everyone in there group saw who she was talking about.

"Oh," Cory, Topanga, Farkle and Zay said all at the same time.

(Riley and Charlie's date)

(No One's PoV)

Riley and Charlie got on the Subway and sat down.

"So, did you know Maya was into girls?" Asked Charlie.

"No. I never realized it. If I knew I wouldn't have tried to set her up with Lucas. I thought that was her secret, but I guess not."

I wish she would have told me.

"Hmm. Who do you think that song was for?"

"I'm not sure. But it must be about someone I know. Because Maya said she knew everything about her. And I'm always with her."

"Ya. You're always with her... and Maya knows everything about this girl."

Riley looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, do you know who the song's about?"

"Yeah, it's actually pretty obvious, Riley." Charlie said looking at her. Riley still looked confused. Charlie sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"It's you, Riley. Maya is in love with you."

* * *

 **Favorite/follow/review**

 **Peace!**

 **Cassie-the-Librarian**


	4. Chapter 4

**And finally part 4. I really liked writing this story, guys. I hope you all enjoyed it too.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

(Riley's PoV)

"It's you, Riley. Maya is in love with you."

What!? Maya is in love with me? Riley thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked Charlie, still confused. Charlie turned toward me.

"Riley, Maya is in love with you. That's probably why she always makes funny voices around the guys that you like. So you won't see how upset she really is when you go out with a boy, instead of her."

I never thought about it that way before… Oh my God. Riley thought.

Then I stood up.

"I can't go on this date, Charlie. I'm sorry. Maybe we could reschedule sometime?" I asked, being nice.

"No."

Wait, what!?

"No? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean," Charlie said standing up. "No. I'm not the person you really like, Riley. Think about it. Who is the one person you are the most comfortable with?"

I just stared at him.

How does he know?

He smiled.

"You think you're good at hiding it, Riley, but I know. I see all the secret glances, all the hidden smiles. The only thing I don't see, is how neither of you noticed the other was looking... Go."

I smiled. I leaned forward and gave Charlie Gardner a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Charlie just nodded. I turned and walked out of the subway.

(Topanga's Bakery)

(On One's PoV)

Maya was sitting at the counter talking to Lucas, with her back facing the door. Everyone else was sitting in the chairs by the door, listening.

"To be honest, I kind of hoped she would have figured it out and turned me down. At least then I wouldn't have to hide it from her anymore." Maya said to Lucas.

But then I'll be heartbroken.

"Maya. I don't think she would have turned you down," he said.

"How do you know, Huckleberry?"

"I just do. If you tell her, maybe you two could be together."

"First of all, Riley is on a date with Charlie Gardner, a boy." Maya said. It was at this moment Riley walked into the bakery. Everyone saw her come in except for Maya. "If I was a boy, then maybe me and Riley would be on a date right now."

"Um, Maya-" Lucas said.

Well Riley knows now. Everyone in the bakery thought at once.

"Let me finish. But I'm not a boy. Therefore, me and Riley can never be a couple."

Yup she definitely knows now. Lucas thought. Wait why is she just standing there, not saying anything?

"Maya, you should really turn ar-" Lucas tried but Maya just continued.

"Second, I don't want Riley to feel like she has to like me back, if she doesn't have feelings for me. And thirdly, if the universe wanted us together, Riley would have figured out who the song was for. But she didn't. If the universe wanted me happy, Riley would be here now, which would really surprise me. Me and Riley Matthews can never be together."

"Maybe, sometimes the universe just needs some time to catch up." Riley said softly.

Maya froze. She couldn't believe no one told her that Riley was here. She turned slowly around in her seat.

"Surprise," Riley said softly.

Oh God! Maya thought.

"Riley, I can explain."

"You don't need to explain... How long?" She asked.

"What?"

"How long have you know you were in love with me, Maya?" Riley asked.

"...Since the fourth grade."

Riley smiled.

"I knew since the sixth grade, Maya."

She knew that long that I liked her and she didn't say anything?! Maya thought.

"That I liked you?"

Riley looked down at her hands and frowned.

"Remember when we had to play family project with someone, and we had to 'marry' someone and be like husband and wife for a week and then do a presentation on it, and neither of us wanted to be with one of boys?" Riley asked looking back up, smiling.

"And we both went straight to each other. I always thought it was because you were too shy to talk to the boys." Maya said, smiled back.

"There was that. But remember when we had to make outfits and my mom made a fake wedding dress for me and you told her that you wanted a tux because someone had to be the guy in the relationship and my mom laughed but she made a tux for you?"

Maya smiled at the memory.

I remember that. I've never seen Riley so happy or beautiful. Maya thought.

"Ya I remember that. You looked so beautiful in that dress and you didn't take it off until like a week after. And I didn't want you to either."

I didn't want you to take off your tux. You looked really good in it, Maya.

"That's when I knew, Maya." Riley said.

"You knew that I was in love with you then?"

Riley shook her head. Maya was confused.

"No, Maya. Not that you were in love with me…" Riley said with tears in her eyes.. Everyone waited. "That I was in love with you. I didn't even know I really was until a little while ago. I knew that I had feelings for you. I just didn't realise what the feeling was until…"

"Until what?" Maya asked.

""Charlie said some things, on the subway. He said that the song was about me. He said that you are in love with me, Maya. He also said he saw all the secret glances and all the hidden smiles. The only thing he don't see, is how neither of us noticed the other was looking. When he told me that you loved me, my heart started racing, that's when I knew for sure." Riley smiled. "Maya, I love you too. And I want us to be together. Like a couple."

"Like a couple...? Like girlfriend and girlfriend?" Maya asked.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Maya. If you'll let me." Riley said. "And I want you to be my girlfriend. Because I love you, Peaches."

Well, this is not at all how I thought this would go. Maya thought.

Maya smiled at the nickname.

"I love you too, Honey."

"I just realised something." Riley said.

"What?"

"You did step back for me, with Lucas, Maya. But not the way I thought you did. You stepped back from me, not Lucas."

Maya stood up.

"Because I'd do anything go make you happy and Lucas made you happy. And you did the same for me. You stepped back from Lucas to see me happy. Although, it wasn't Lucas that made me happy. It was you. It was always you. And it always be you because I love you and I want to be with you."

"Forever?" Riley asked taking a step closer..

And ever. Maya thought.

"As long as the universe let's us be together." Maya said taking a step forward..

They just stood there looking at each other in a new light.

"Kiss already!" Zay called.

Everyone in the bakery laughed.

First…

Maya looked past Riley, to her parents. Riley never took her eyes off Maya.

"Sir?"

Cory smiled.

"I think you've waited long enough Maya."

Maya looked back at Riley. She stepped forward, reached up with one hand and touched the back of Riley's neck. Riley shivered from the touch. The girls smiled. Maya gently Riley's head down to hers until their lips touched. The kiss only lasted five seconds, but to the two girls it felt like forever. Everyone cheered, then went to the kitchen for some desert. Riley and Maya hugged, Riley's head on top of Maya's. Both truly relaxed in each other's arms. And loving every moment of it.

* * *

 **Favorite/follow/review**

 **Peace!**

 **Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
